You are the Unicorn
by HyperActiveMonkey
Summary: Hogwarts/Brittana. Santana hopes her one year anniversary with Brittney is one they'll remember forever.


"_Love is a friendship caught on fire"_

- Northern Exposure

I couldn't remember the last time I had been this nervous. There were hundreds of little butterflies jumping around inside my stomach. I walked hurriedly, trying not to be late but stumbled in my haste and almost tripped. Embarrassed and with my face feeling like it was on fire, I began to pick up my pace again but not before I shot the scrawny first year a death glare that just happened to have witnessed as I tripped over thin air. He almost tripped in his own haste to run away from me. I smirked.

I glanced at my watch and turned the corner, taking a quicker route, only to bump straight into Quinn.

"Ouch! Watch where you're-"she turned around, a glare melting from her face when she recognised me "S? What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes "walking, obviously" I told her, brushing my clammy hands on my jeans, trying to step around Quinn and her ridiculously perky face that was way out of place at eight in the morning on a Saturday.

She rolled her eyes back at me and kept up my pace as we walked together in silence. I caught the look she was giving me, a smirk plastering itself smugly across her face as she glanced at me.

"What?" I nearly barked, teeth gritting, irritated at what I knew was coming.

She laughed mockingly "it's the date isn't it? You're on your way to see Britt." She laughed softly "it would explain the tense queen bitch frown you have on right now. Aww S, worried she won't like it?"

Sometimes Quinn was such a dirty Slytherin.

God, why didn't I wear heels? I would have taken immense pleasure in shanking her with them.

I hissed in anger, my hands becoming clammy once more as I subtly tired to wipe them on my jeans again "Piss of Fabray, I'm not in the mood" I turned another corner, the Hufflepuff dormitory in site.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping my movements. I faced her again, the beginning of a long ass rant stirring in the pit of my already buzzing stomach "listen you tampon, I really, _really_,don't have the time and patience for this. If you don't leave me be, I will be forced to strip you, march you into the stupid Gryffindor common room and force you and the kitchen elves into a lively rendition of that absurd new Weird Sisters song"

"'Hippogriffs Delight?'" she questioned, a bemused smile gracing her face.

"Yes! That one" I frowned.

She laughed and shook her head, her eyes darting across the hall, finding the corridor mostly deserted I watched as her facial expression softened and she let go off my shoulder to briefly squeeze my hand. "San, it'll be great. Brittany will love it. And the ending is a bonus, if it doesn't happen…well, she'll love it no matter what. Its Brittany after all, that girl practically lights up whenever you enter a room" she gave me a small smile, which grew when she saw my shoulders loosen, the tension slowly beginning to disperse. "I promise"

I let out a sigh. I just wanted Brittany already. "Thanks Q"

I gave her a small smile and turned to go, waving off her soft laughter as she headed in the other direction, towards the great hall.

It was our one year anniversary and I didn't really know what I was meant to do; I had never had a one year anniversary. I certainly never spent more than a couple weeks with the same person. But Brittany was special to me. She had _always _been special to me. She was the most important person in my life, and I was so terrified, all the time, that I would mess this up.

Sometimes when you're surrounded by light, you notice the darkness more. Even the area's shaded grey are more noticeable, just because the light shines so bright and so beautiful that the smallest imperfection is obvious. That's how I felt in the beginning. I didn't deserve the pure, innocent beautiful girl who for some reason loved me, all of me, even when her own selflessness and patience and love just proved how dark I was in comparison. She still loved me.

But it wasn't long before she made me see my own light and that terrified me the most. Love does that too you, it gives you strength and peace and it's scary because once you've felt that, there is no going back.

We are never the same again.

I shake my head out of my musings and let out a soft sigh of happiness when I spot her. My eyes soften and a smile spreads across my face.

She's wearing bright purple trainers; dark tight jeans that make me drool at her endlessly long legs as I remember the many, _many_ times I have personally spent cherishing and exploring them and a v-neck t-shirt with the words 'Free Hugs' written across. The same shirt I knew showed just the right amount of cleavage to entice me in those long hours of potions.

God, I love the girl.

She skipped towards me, her face beaming with happiness. "Hey, San" she looked me up and down "you look yummy" she wiggled her eyebrows, some of her glorious hair falling to cover her eyes.

I gently tucked it behind her ears, my face hot and kissed her softly, longingly, my hand coming to cup her cheek as I placed the other around her waist. "So do you"

We grinned stupidly at each other for a moment, her fellow Hufflepuff's walking past us without sparing us a glance, all to use to our moments of sappiness when we become lost in our own world. I suddenly realised what she was holding.

I grinned "so you got it then?" I pointed to the large sunflower that she held securely in her hand.

She grinned too and I figured we really must have looked like a pair of idiots. "yep! I woke up and it was on my nightstand" she scrunched her nose in thought "At first I thought Lord Tubbington had forgiven me for hiding his Weasley Wizard Wheezes' Patented Daydream cookies they make now but he growled at me this morning" she shrugged one shoulder "so I _knew_ it had to be from you"

Her face softened into a confused look that seemed more adorable than anything. "I thought we agreed not to give each other anything though?" her eyes grew wide "did I forget a special I didn't get you anything Santana" She pouted.

I shook my head and shrugged slowly, brushing my hair out of my way as I felt a small blush creep over my face "it's just a flower Britt-Britt, it doesn't count"

Her rewarding smile was beautiful. She leaned over and kissed me softly, my eyes closing as I smiled into the kiss, feeling at home with her warm lips against mine "Thank you" she whispered, smelling the flower and smiling at me.

I winked at her and gently squeezed her hand before I hooked my pinkie finger with hers. "Breakfast?"

She grinned "Yes please"

* * *

I chuckled softly and shook my head a little. Brittany was in the middle of telling me how she went about befriending the Nargles in the Hufflepuff dormitories, which took up most of her fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts ("it was so worth it, S") when we came to a stop outside the kitchen portrait. Brittany glanced at me with puppy dog's eyes and I laughed and nodded when she ran to tickle the pear painted on the portrait and echoed its giggles delightfully as the door swung open to grant us entry. Her smile beckoned me forward. I grinned and placed a hand gently on the small of her back, stepping inside as the portrait shut behind us.

A chorus of "Miss Brittany! Miss Brittany" began to transcend over the large room as dozens of small joyous house elf's hurried to great an equally joyous Brittany. I rolled my eyes. The thing was, Brittany was the president of S.P.E.W at Hogwarts and had personally helped campaign for many of the freed house elf's now working for Hogwarts and I was so proud of her. Except the minx had roped me into joining. First I had flat out refused, there was no way in _hell_ I was going to join a club promoting elf rights especially after being made captain of the Quidditch team over Quinn, but she began to pout and her hands began to wonder over my body and as she whispered soft words into my ear I couldn't do anything but agree to help.

Quinn whispered "whipped" into my ears for days till I began to see red but she stopped when Britt got her to join too. Together we managed to get the majority of our seventh year to join, making it the single largest society in the entire school. All her hard work was worth it when she got sent a letter by Hermione Granger, who though older, was forever interested in the society she had originally created.

Britt's a genius.

I walked past her, my hand lingering on her back as I moved to sit at one of the tables. I smiled, watching her in her element as she happily chatted to the elves, watched as she made each elf feel equally special. I grunted my thanks as a plate of pancakes was placed in front of me and ignored the poor elf that scurried away. I rested my head on my hand, my elbow planted firmly on the table as I sighed happily, content to just watch her.

It was several long minutes before she dragged herself away from the beaming elves to come sit beside me. I moved to make room for her, but as always the moment she sat down she playfully tugged at the bottom of my green shirt, her long slim fingers grabbing a fistful of the soft material as she inched me towards her.

I laughed softly "B…"

She grinned at me and shrugged "what?" she asked innocently as she tugged my body up against hers, till I was nearly sitting on her lap.

I rolled my eyes teasingly "you know what"

She pouted at me, her ocean blue eyes growing big as her hand continued to tug. I smiled smugly as I held still, feeling her body heat against my own and raised an eyebrow at her. She huffed and continued to pout.

It took me five seconds to cave.

I rolled my eyes at myself, still unsure how she had so much power over me before I relented and moved to sit gently on her lap. One of her arms found themselves immediately around my waist and squeezed me to her; the other began to pour a ridiculous amount of maple syrup on my plate of pancakes. She kissed my shoulder delicately.

"Good morning S"

My face softens under her warm gaze. I kiss her gently. "Good morning to you too B"

Her stare is filled with awe and a soft kind of love, one that goes past me and settles beneath my skin lighting my body like warm fire as it makes its way to my heart. I cup her cheek in my hand, and rest my head against her temple before pulling back and kissing her once more, my face mirroring hers. It only lasts a moment, before her usual happy expression returns to her face and she grins at me, kissing me quickly before unsuccessfully trying to grab a plate of food for herself.

I grin too, peck her cheek and move away from her lap. Her face screws up for a moment before I tap her legs, motioning her to place her legs over my lap, she beams and does so, grapping her plate and placing it on her lap as she faces me, happily beginning to munch down on her own pancakes.

Britt's always been about touching, it doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing. When we first stepped into Hogwarts, two small eleven year olds with nothing but the future ahead of us and all the uncertainty it brings, she had gently linked our pinkie fingers together. Surrounded by a hundred or so other students no one had noticed and whilst it may have been small, I remember how quickly my shoulders lost its tension, how it erased my frown as we shared excited but nervous smiles. I remember the morning after we'd been sorted into different houses, how much it pained me to put on my Slytherin robes whilst she wore her Hufflepuff one's with pride and how her hands grazed mine as we walked into the great hall together before sitting in our separate house tables.

As we grew older and our touches more intimate, her grazing hands turned to soft caresses, hugs turned into embraces that lasted longer, filled with soft sighs and private words whispered behind smiles into each other's ears and as always, no matter the situation or the place, Brittany would find a way to be touching me. Her touches always left me feeling safe and grounded, like an anchor that kept me attached to the world and didn't let me disappear and float away with sadness or anger or pain.

I can't help the large grin that spreads across my face as she sits, content, reaching forward to dip a bit of her pancake into my explosion of maple syrup.

Brittany catches me grinning and laughs, rolling her eyes "so what's the plan today?"

"I don't know, we could do whatever you want. I know you've been dying to go shopping and it'd be nice to go without Q talking crap in my ears" I roll my eyes, munching on my own pancakes "then we can go get some chocolate at Honeydukes –"

I stop when I notice Brittany laughing at me. My face scrunches up in confusion; doesn't she want to go Honeydukes?

"What?"

She grins "San, you've got maple syrup on your face"

"Where?" I frown, roughly wiping the side of my face.

"No" she laughs

I rub my chin "here?"

She shakes her head and I notice for the first time the sparkle that lights her eyes as she gazes at me. She leans forward "I'll get it" she whispers as my senses are invaded by everything Brittany. Her thighs rest on top of mine, her chest pressing against mine as my body heats up. My eyes flutter shut and a groan escapes my lips when I feel her tongue lick the corner of my mouth slowly. My hands find themselves in her hair, softly grabbing the nape of her neck as I hold her close "Britt…" I whisper through shallow breaths, the throb in between my legs making itself known.

She giggles, her hands squeezing my waist tightly. "All gone"

My eyes light on fire as I watch her lick her lips slowly. It takes me all of two seconds before I crash my mouth against hers, hearing her soft giggles turning into a sultry moan as I run my tongue over her bottom lip. My hand cups her face as my tongue touches hers, beginning its all too familiar dance as we both try to dominate each other. I can taste the sweetness of the syrup on her mouth as nibble on her lips.

"San?" she breathes as her kisses slow.

"Hmmm?" I murmur, my lips finding themselves at her neck, sucking on the sweetness that is entirely Brittany as I feel her moan vibrate against my mouth and my heart begin to pound in my ears.

"Sa-AA-n" she breathes out as I find her pulse point, her hands on my waist squeeze me tightly again "San… the house elves are watching us"

It takes a couple seconds for her words to register as my mind begins to clear out of its Brittany induced haze. I blink several times and slowly pull back from her neck to gaze over my shoulders. Sure enough, ten house elves' all stand eyeing us with equally disapproving looks on their faces, as if they could not conceive the idea that the kitchen table be used for anything other than eating food. I frown and turn my head back towards Brittany, my eyes zeroing in on the small hickey that was already marking its presence on her slender neck.

I smirked, eyeing Brittany's embarrassed face for a split second before I leaned forward once more and licked the same spot I had been sucking on slowly.

Brittany moaned and pushed me away "San!"

I frowned "Britt!"

She laughed "no. not with the house elf's watching. I feel like a pervert" she laughed at the expression that suddenly painted itself on my face "don't pout Santana, if you keep that up they'll kick us out"

I looked over my shoulders and glared at the small elf's as they hurried away, content in their knowledge that we were going to behave. "Little cockblocks. God, I can imagine what Puck would say"

"San!" Brittany exclaimed, pretending to be scandalised, but giving up as a little giggle burst through.

"What? Its true" I pouted, burying my face in her chest.

I could feel her chest vibrating from her laugh as she placed her hands around my shoulders and hugged me to her.

"Yes well, look how comfortable you are now"

I tried to hold my grin in as I lifted my face from where it had been comfortably hiding in between her boobs, my chin resting on her chest as I tried to plaster an angelic look on my face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

She rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead "of course you don't sweetie." Her eyes travelled to the clock on the far wall as I watched her face, content to keep my face as it was as I watched her. It was scary how relaxed she made me, how comfortable I felt around her. Whilst before all the intimacy I initiated was behind closed doors and darkened rooms, I now find myself reaching out to hold her hand or kiss her even if we were surrounded by people. It was never for too long and nothing like the other girls my age I knew who flaunted their kisses like it was for show, not caring that something that should be private was being put to public display, Berry and Finnocence being the number one culprits.

Stupid dwarf.

My eyes snapped away from her mouth towards her darkened navy eyes and my mind from its thoughts to her as I realised she was talking. "Huh?"

She grinned, "We've got to go, you know how Flitch is. If we don't queue up he won't let us go"

"Uurgh" I dragged myself from her, tapping her thighs as she gracefully lifted herself from me and slid off the seat "he's gross"

"His cat is nice though, I think Mrs. Norris and Tubbington are friends"

I laughed "your cat has a friend? That's more than what Berry has"

Brittany frowned "San, that's mean" she smiled and thanked the house elves for the food before holding her hand out to mine "he has more than just one friend."

I snorted out a laugh and squeezed her hand, giving her a playful nudge of her shoulders as we walked out of the portrait and towards the main grounds.

* * *

I held her hand in mine as we walked towards the main grounds. Spring had made way for summer leaving every surface of the Hogwarts grounds aglow with the suns light. I held back the familiar feeling of awe I got whenever I would glance at Brittany. Her hair a halo of gold under the summer sun as she tugged on my hand, spotting the queue with the mousy and aging Flitch at the front, I smiled as we waited in line. Brittany's beautiful almond shaped eyes were as sharp as ever and filled with mirth as we watched the troll Finn bend over to sneak a kiss to Berry, who though blushing red, smiled widely.

It made me want to gag.

I was content to listen to Brittany's voice as we trudged up further towards Flitch until, with a grunt and a nod he allowed us to continue on our way. Silence fell over us as we walked, the same way snow falls on the ground on a winter's day and I found myself oddly at peace. There was something to be said about the happiness you feel when, however long it may last, you know you have everything you want in the world and everything you would ever need. I could still remember how different everything had felt just a year ago, a time Brittany didn't hold my hand, but Artie's instead and how it made my heart hurt with feelings I tried to pretend I didn't have, sucking all the life out of me till I was reduce to nothing but bitterness and anger.

I felt my hand being squeezed gently; Brittany's eyes worried as she watched me "you're thinking too much. Don't"

I shook my head out of my musings and grinned "I'll stop"

She smiled one of those very Brittany like smiles, all teeth and innocence, crossing her eyes at me and making silly noises till I laughed "you're such a dork"

She grinned, stepping over a large tree that had fallen into the road and leaning down to kiss my check "but you love me"

I blushed and rolled my eyes "yeah yeah" I whispered before tugging her forward, honeydukes in sight.

We ended up spending the majority the day wondering through Hogsmeade, Brittany's enthusiasm unrelenting as we almost baked in the Scottish sun. We passed familiar faces, all of whom Brittany stopped to talk too, or wave as I stood back and watched. By the fifth shop my hands began to hurt from carrying the bags, my back had began to ache but I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I watched her pet a stray cat with the upmost gentleness. Her eyes skipped from the cats to the old and rusted Hog's Head Inn and my eyes widened.

I started shaking my head slowly and closed my eyes against her pleading expression "no B, not again"

"Oh San please! Just for five minutes, I promised Aberforth I would come say hello to him next time we had the weekend off"

I groaned "no, no way. I'm not going in there again" I shook my head furiously "I'm never going in there again. The goat attacked me Britt"

"No he didn't, he was just trying to talk to you"

"If by talk you mean attack then yes he did!" I huffed

She laughed, stepping closer till all I could see and breathe was Brittany "no he didn't" she whispered, one hand running itself through my long hair till a moan escaped through my lips and my eyes fluttered shut as I felt her breath on my face. She cupped my cheek, and through the darkness of my closed eye lids I could almost see her expression as she uttered "please baby" softly into my ear.

The bags I was holding fell to the floor with a loud '_thunk_' as my hands came to circle around her waist and my lips found her own. I kissed her hard, tired with the her teasing, knowing full well no matter how much of her I had or may have it was never enough, I always wanted more. She moaned into my mouth as she pushed her tongue inside my mouth. I cupped her cheek as she continued her kissing, her hand gripping my hair as I felt myself try to stand on my tip toes to kiss her better.

I could feel her grin as she leaned down; running her tongue over my lips till my eyes rolled into the back of my head and all I saw was stars. I felt the summer heat hit against my back but It wasn't anything compared to the way Brittany's kisses were making my body feel like I had suddenly jumped into a hot bath.

She moved her frantic kisses to my neck, sucking and licking till I caved completely under her attack. I groaned loudly and had just enough strength to push her away.

"Fine!" I sighed "fine, we can go in, but I swear if that mangy goat even _looks_ at me..." I gave her my best frown but rolled my eyes instead when her squeal of delight got the better of me.

She clapped her hands and bent down to pick up half the bags whilst I carried the other half "I'll protect you San"

I blushed but casting a quick look around to see if no one was nearby, i planted another kiss on her. She smiled happily, a bright expression filling her blue eyes before she laced her pinkie with mine.

* * *

I knew this was a bad idea. The goat was looking at me again. I mean seriously, who the fuck keeps a goat in a pub? I glared at the little fucker till it 'baaa'ed' in my direction and began approaching me, its feet making clopping noises against the dirty floor of the Hog's Head. My eyes widened as I moved back in my seat, my hand inching its way towards the wand in my pocket before Brittany called it over and it trotted of merrily to her.

Stupid goat.

My drink, courtesy of Aberforth, lay untouched in front of me. I could barely see the actual drink through the filth of the glass, there was no way in hell I was even going to drink that. Aberforth didn't even like me; he just tolerated me for the sake of Brittany. I'd actually seen him smile once or twice, her happiness contagious to even the coldest of people. I watched her talk happily away to him, her cheerfulness unhampered by his grumpiness and occasional grunts of agreement though it wasn't at all hard to tell he was found of her.

The pub was as unhappy looking as the man who owned it. The chairs and walls were lined with dirt and old age and the occasional person who came in, mostly to chug down firewhiskey as if it were water never looked anything less than shady. The only reason I even came to such a shithole was because Brittany loved the goat and whilst, it behaved evil and deranged with me, it had obvious affection for the blonde haired angel who was quickly making her way towards me.

"Hi" she smiled as she sat on my lap, her arms coming around my neck.

"Hey" I murmured, nuzzling into her neck. My hand found itself holding her waist gently, my fingers dipping under her shirt and back out, and under and back out. Feeling her soft skin under my hands sent a pang of longing through me and I kissed her neck softly.

"I have a surprise for you but only if we're _really_ lucky" I whisper.

Brittany smiles down at me and rest her forehead ever so softly against my own, her eyes closing as she breathes me in. "yeah?"

I kiss her slowly "mmm" I hum "but that's only later on"

"I thought you said we couldn't get each other anything?" she murmured back.

"Mine doesn't cost anything, I promise"

"Okay, but I brought you a present anyway, it's in my room" she whispers, grinning delicately at me, as she nuzzles her nose against mine.

I laughed, not surprised in the least.

We stay like that for several long minutes, surrounded by nothing but ourselves in an empty pub off the beaten track. Two people who look so out of place but so obviously comfortable with each other, all too familiar with spending hours simply enjoying each other's company. I ask her to tell me what her and Aberforth were talking about, happy to feel her so close to me, her head resting against the space in between my neck and shoulder, her long slim fingers laying on top of my beating heart as I hold her close.

* * *

"Santana, where are we going?"

Brittany looks frightened. I don't really blame her; I am leading her towards the forbidden forest at night. The sun's light is long gone and the only real light you see comes from the moon. The black lake glistens underneath the moon as we edge closer towards the forest. Brittany's hand tugs me back sharply and I come to a stop.

She looks scared and I am suddenly worried my plan will die before it's even begun. I breathe in deeply, it's taking all the courage I have to even set foot anywhere near the forest this late but I know the possibility of what lies ahead is worth all the fear I'm feeling, and the happiness it would bring Brittany? So worth it.

I try to be brave as I glance at her "Britt, do you trust me?"

She rolls her eyes "of course I do, but why are we going into the forest? Even Tubbington doesn't go in"

"I have something I want to show you. It might not even work but..." I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it "I promise it'll be worth it if we do. I'll keep you safe."

She looks at me for a moment and nods, grapping my hand tightly in her own as we begin to walk deep into the forest.

"Lumos" I whisper, the world in front of us lighting up as I try to remember the path Hagrid taught me.

Brittany becomes less tense next to me and more curious; the forest lightens up as we step further into the forest. I wonder if she's oblivious to the sounds I can hear in the distance, but I try not to think about it. I turn a right and then a left until I come to a clearing and I whisper for her to duck down with me amongst the trees. Its ten minutes before Brittany says anything.

"What are we waiting for?" she asks, her voice trusting but curious.

My face scrunches up in confusion and I grit my teeth, my eyes darting widely across the small open space in front of us. When I see nothing out of the usual I sigh and turn the light out, slumping down against the tree. Brittany's warm hand resting reassuringly on my knee a heartbeat later.

"I'm sorry" I whisper "I just wanted to do something nice for you for a change. You do _so_ much for me all the time" I shake my head, disappointed as I try to avoid looking at her eyes "Hagrid told me if we were really quiet and really lucky we could see a Uni-"

We both stop breathing as we hear noises up ahead. My body tenses and as by reflex I put a hand out to hold Brittany behind me, my other hand coming to hold my wand tightly in my fingers, feeling the wood sooth my fear momentarily. My eyes focus in on the clear field and an enormous smile breaks out across my face as I hear Brittany's astonished gasp.

"_Oh my god_" she whispers, her hand coming to squeeze at my shoulder as she moves in front of me as if in a trance. "Oh my..."

In the clear light of the moon, amongst the small patches of green grass, surrounded by a circle of forest lies the single most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Its coat as white as the first snow on a Christmas morning, its eyes just as every bit as beautiful as the stars that covered the sky above us, and its horn, strong looking and pointy in the middle of its head gave me such a feeling of relief that I slumped quietly and happily against the tree once more. The unicorn was just as beautiful as I'd ever read it would be and my smile felt like it was trying to break from my face.

I glance at Brittany and my breath catches in my throat as is stare at her beauty. Her eyes shine brightly, unblinking as she stares at the unicorn in front of her with such wonder. Her hand comes up to cover her open mouth. Unshed tears glisten in her eyes and such a look of absolute happiness lights her face that I know I could spend the rest of my life simply trying to make her happy and I would be content.

Brittany slowly sits next to me, her eyes never once leaving the animal only a few yards in front of us as we both watch it in silence.

The unicorn lingers longer than I ever expected it too; it swishes its powerful tail back and forth as it happily eats away at the grass. It even eats facing our direction as if it knows it has an audience and Brittany begins to cry quietly. She sniffs and in the quietness of the night the animal hears and with a feint noise of displeasure trots away slowly and out of sight.

Brittany's tears keep coming and I begin to worry. I frown. "What's wrong B? Did you not like it? I mean I know I didn't actually get you a real present for our anniversary but we can-"

My panicked rant is cut off midway by Brittany's warm hand covering my mouth. She sniffs a bit more and wipes a tear off her cheek. Her eyes bright as I palm her face softly, running my thump gently across her cheek as she sits on my lap. Her head rests once more, as it has so frequently done that day on my own, and she closes her eyes "I can't believe you did that for me" she sniffs again and I try to kiss the hand that's covering my mouth. She laughs shakily and takes her hand away from my mouth to lace against my mine. "It's the most amazing gift San. _Thank you_"

My eyes soften as they look into hers and she hugs me fiercely, almost taking the breath out of me as I rub her back slowly. She kisses me tenderly and whispers another heated 'thank you' against my lips.

A thousand thoughts burn in my mind and I think of all the things I could say back. '_Thank you for saving me'. 'Thank you for letting me love you'. 'Thank you for picking me'. _

'_Thank you for loving me.'_

A million words of love try to creep up and escape me as she kisses me, her warm lips sending shivers up my spin and sending my heart into a frantic beat. Words of love and hope and peace and beauty and all the things she makes me feel. But I've never been good with words, and I think she can tell from the passionate look in my eyes that I can see mirrored so deeply in her own and the look of love I have no doubt plastered all over my face, no matter how much I try to fight it, that she knows. So I settled for the simple; "you're welcome" as she peppers my face with kisses.

* * *

Our giggles echo across the empty hall as I try to swat at Brittany's wandering hands. She skips and dodges my flapping arm to pinch my butt and I can't help the giggle that continues to burst out of me at the cheeky look she gives me.

I laugh "stop it! We'll get caught." I try to hush her, but her mood is infectious as always and I find my own hands wondering, even as we trip and stumble towards the seventh floor where the room of requirement would offer us some privacy.

I find the spot and try to concentrate, pacing back and forth two times before Brittany whispers something delightfully sexy into my ear and my moan has her backing me against the wall for five minutes.

I laugh again when I finally get my head around to side step her and manage to quickly pace back and forth three times before, finally, the ever elusive door appears out of thin air and grants us entry.

Her fingers find their way inside my shirt as we step into the room, the door closing behind us and with it leaving us in silence as we take in the room before us. A large queen sized bed rests in the middle of the room in Slytherin green satin covers, a moment of smugness comes and I grin arrogantly in Brittany's direction as she rolls her eyes at me. Inside the large fireplace burns a fire that lights the room in a soft mixture of red and oranges that make Brittany's skin look soft and unbelievably appealing.

We share a smile as we slowly make our way towards the bed. Our moment of playful touching makes way for something so much more intimate. Having placed our bags and wands in our dormitories, we're left with nothing but our clothes and the silver charm bracelet she brought for me.

She looks at me and monitions towards my clothes. I raise my eyebrows in response. _'You first'_.

She smirks and rolls her eyes playfully '_Chicken'_. The silence settles perfectly amongst the air as she walks towards me and comes to a stop only an arm's reach away. Brittany's eyes, alight with want as she gazes at me. "Together?" she breathes.

I smile "okay"

My hands inch their way towards the bottom of my shirt and I pull it up off in one smooth motion, my eyes on Brittany as she does the same. I gulp quietly, feeling my eyes immediately zero in on her red lacy bra as she stares unabashedly at my own white one. The rest of our clothes quickly follow, till we are left with nothing but our underwear. My eyes trail a path from her beautiful long legs, past her mouth watering abs, her perky breast till they land on her full mouth. I watch, as if in a trance, as her mouth forms a smirk and I feel my body flush in embarrassment. She knows exactly what she does to me, how my skins feels likes it on fire already and I haven't even touched her.

My hands itch to touch and lick and caress every single part of her and I can see the same longing burning with such intensity in her eyes. One minute we are standing a hairs breath away from each other, watching each other's chest begin its marathon run of rapid breaths as we take in each other's every curve and the next her hands are running through my hair and over my back as our lips collide in the desperate frantic kind of kisses.

"Britt, the bed" I murmur, edging her towards the bed till her knee hits the end and I tumble on top of her. I gasp when I feel her begin to flick her tongue at my collarbone; my skin feeling like it's on fire wherever her hands touch.

We move on to the middle of the bed, a flurry of hands and legs as we somehow manage to get under the covers. I kiss her mouth till she opens and my tongue touches hers and we begin our dance once more. Her hand runs down my back and with one swift motion my bra falls away and is chucked across the room. I kiss her more forcefully, biting down gently on her bottom lip as she moans into my mouth, her hand continuing its trail down my back until she squeeze's my bum. I move to lay in between her legs as my lips trail fire hot kisses to her neck, down towards her chest and over her bra. I suck wetly at her breast, feeling her hardened nipple beneath the material of her bra as I tease her.

Brittany moans, the sounds sending a throb in between my thighs as my hips jerk forward involuntarily into hers and I moan as my hand takes her other breast and squeezes. Brittany groans and in a blink of an eye I'm on back, Brittany in between my thighs as she locks my hands above me.

"You really shouldn't tease me like that San" she whispers, her voice husky with want. I eye the wet patch I left on her bra covered breast and grin smugly.

My grin falls right of my face when she leans towards my naked chest and takes a swift lick my breast, sucking and licking everywhere but the nipple. I feel my stomach begin to tighten and I squirm underneath her as Brittany holds my hands firmly above my head.

"Britt..." I breathe as she bends down again and licks in between the valley of my breasts before teasing my other breast. "Don't be mean"

She laughs against me, her hot breath covering my naked skin as I my underwear begins to feel unbearably sticky. I squirm underneath her, part of me dying to have her mouth on my breast, the other equally wanting to feel her hard defined stomach and her round perfect bum underneath my hands as I squeeze. Her head lifts itself away from my breast and the glint in her eyes is the sexiest thing in the world.

"Now you shouldn't start something you can't finish should you?" she teases, pecking at my lips quickly, her hands holding steady even whilst I squirm and fidget underneath her, trying desperately to free myself. "I'll let you go if you say you're sorry"

I frown and squirm some more, feeling Brittany's heat and moaning "no."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "no?"

"...no?"

She smirks "fine then" and my breathe catches in my throat as her thigh finds itself in between mine, adding friction to my most sensitive spot and quickly building up my frustration. I am so wet I know my underwear must be soaked but Brittany's relentless. She continues to suck and flick her tongue at my breasts without ever touching my nipples whilst keeping up an incredibly slow rhythm of friction with her thigh in between my legs. My breathing becomes shallow and as she blows hot air at my breast I feel myself begin to cave.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I gasp; my need to touch her, to feel her against me, to taste her becomes suddenly unbearably overwhelming.

She sees the look on my face, watches how my eyes have become incredibly darkened till their the colour of black charcoal burning with need for the only person I will ever want. The instant she releases my hands, they fly towards her bra as I practically rip it off her body. Her once smug smile vanishes the moment my mouth begins to suck on her bare nipple as I flung her bra across the room. She's gripping my hair tightly in my hands, uttering soft moans in my ears till all I hear is breathy '_San's _whispered heatedly against my skin. I can feel how wet she is through her underwear as she circles her hips against mine, I can feel how much she wants me regardless of how long she'll pretend to have the upper hand.

My mouth licks a path up to her neck till I feel her start to suck on my nipples, my head hits the pillow with a sigh full of longing and pant up frustration that only increases as she licks a slow path down my breasts and down my stomach and before I fully even register, she's taken my knickers off and I'm left open and vulnerable, completely at her mercy. I see the look in her eyes for one split moment – like the cat that's about to have the cannery – before my eyes slam shut, my mouth drops open and I'm fighting to get air fast enough in to my lungs.

Brittany's relentless as she starts to lick at my other lady lips. Her hands grabbing tightly to my thighs as she tries to pry me even further open. When she starts sucking on the sensitive spot I begin to feel my hands running through my hair as if they have a mind of their own.

"_Fuck_' I moan as she inserts a long slim finger and starts pumping in and out.

I'm squirming, moving in a way I didn't know my body could as she relentlessly sucks and licks till I feel the coil in my stomach tighten and tighten and tighten and I free fall over the edge with reckless abandonment.

It takes several long moments but my breathing begins the hard job of slowing back down and Brittany's still lapping at me, though so much more gently, as I whisper out a "holy shit" into the warm air.

I can feel her smooth legs glide against my own, and my rapidly beating chest try to calm itself as she gives me one small kiss before making her way back up towards me.

I give her a weary look "you look so smug B"

She winked "because you taste yummy"

I blush furiously and lean down to kiss her. She hums into my mouth as I taste the faintness of myself on her lips. Heart still beating I flip her over and kiss her once, twice.

"My turn"

She grins at me, anticipation crawling across her stomach in waves. I kiss my way down, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts as she lays waiting, her eyes fluttering shut when I take a hard nipple in my mouth and suck, rolling my tongue around it. I keep at it till I feel her body squirming and moving underneath mine, till her breathing becomes erratic and she can't stop the steady streams of '_San's _again. It sounds like music to my ears.

I gently pull down her knickers, watching as she raises her bum in the air until their completely off and I'm left with the most magnificent view of her. My mouth waters when I lean down and I can smell just how much she wants this. How much she wants me.

I kiss the inside of her thighs, loving the way her silky smooth skin feels beneath my tongue.

"S, _please_" Brittany pants and I can feel how hard her chest rises and falls with her rapid breathes.

She must think I'd tease her some more because she squeals a little when dip my tongue inside her straight away. She taste's familiar and so Brittany as I push my tongue in and out. In and out.

Over and over.

My hand comes up to rub circles on her most sensitive part as I lick and suck on her till my tongue is filled with her juices and all the while all I can hear is the chorus of Brittany's shallow breaths above me.

I can feel how close she is, as the knot tightens in her stomach and it gets harder for me to push my tongue all the way in. I start to hum as her thighs start to shake and press against the sides of my head till all I can smell is Brittany and it's both completely intoxicating and overwhelming all at the same time.

I can feel her slowly coming back down and I slide my hands up towards her waist as I give her one final lick before crawling up her body. Exhausted and spent I lay across her stomach, my head cushioned on her boobs as she slowly wraps an arm around mine as I snatch the covers over us.

"Fuck me" I can't help but whisper, a tired smile creeping on to my face.

Brittany nods, her eyes closed "I know"

We lay in the silence for a bit, till I almost fill the beginning of sleep start to make its way to the edges of my mind. "Happy one year anniversary Britt-Britt"

I could almost feel the smile she reserves just for me. "Happy one year anniversary to you too"

Another moment passes until her voice floats across the room once more. "I love you"

I smile into her skin and kiss the nearest part of her too my lips, her breast "I love you too."


End file.
